Woe is me
by ThatAwkwardWriter
Summary: Hayley worries that Elijah's affection for her will cease to exist after she gives birth. Pregnancy woe, angst filled, slightly humorous one shot.


The Mikaleson house for once, felt like a home. Klaus was in his psycho mode, yelling to some poor soul on the phone. Hayley winced, even the baby must have felt his loud roar coming from the study. Rebekah was out, most likely fraternising with some new conquest or finding her prince charming, and Elijah had just gotten in a while ago. He was around somewhere, he never hovered too far from Haley.

She sighed at the thought. Lately, she was desperately trying to control bursts of hyper active feelings. Sometimes she felt the need to kill someone, something. She thought about how good it would feel to let those who made her suffer, and her baby suffer die painfully. It riled her with anger and the need for revenge. Other times, bursts of altruism filled her to the pit of her heart. She wanted to bake cookies and feed them to orphans. Then came the sadness, and the depressing moments where she would contemplate how suicide felt. The worst were the sudden surges of lust. This morning, she was gripped to her very core- desperate enough to even have a second fling with Klaus. It passed with control. But it often left her aggravated, and her anger heightened into supernatural pregnancy hormones which were amplified a thousand times more than what a human pregnant woman would feel.

'Ugh!' She huffed, bored, needy, and feeling clingy above all.

To make matters worse, there came he- Elijah in all his tailored glory, leaning against the living room entrance. _Here I am, and there he is. Look at him, so relaxed. What would I give to be relaxed like him? Oh, and there's that smile! My smile. _She quickly pulled herself away from her mind, her sick, clingy mind. Elijah had promised Hayley to always be there for her and her baby. That's all he was here for. Nothing more.

'How are you today?' He asked, always the gentlemen. Hayley simply smiled at him, avoiding his infiltrating gaze by looking up at the ceiling. It was all too much for her. His smile and stare. She would do anything he asked of her. She had fallen in too deep, too quickly and it could only end in catastrophe and heartbreak. Being pregnant and vulnerable did nothing to hide her feelings as well, her walls couldn't be up around the man who vowed to protect her- and her child. It felt weird, almost. Hayley was never protected. Tossed around, from family to family. A burden. 'Protected' by default.

And then it hit her. Elijah was protecting her by default. And once again, she internally chastised herself for being so into him whilst he looked at her. She felt like a little school girl, her affection for him was spread throughout her face. Impossible to control.

'God, I'm stupid.' She said, as if to thin air. For a moment, forgetting Elijah was still here. He sauntered over, sitting on the end of the couch.

'Reckless, brave, stubborn, clever, beautiful, but stupid? No, Hayley you are many a things. Stupid, not being one of them.' He had a way with words, Elijah. She almost believed him.

'Why are you like this?'

'Like what?'

'This. Why are you so kind to me?'

She had mentally asked herself this question a billion times, why was he so kind and good to her?

'Because you're the mother of my niece. Because you deserve better than this. Because you are a good person.' The compliments kept rolling effortlessly and without thought from Elijah's tongue. But Hayley grew even more aggravated- pregnancy style. She wasn't a good person, she tried to be. She never had that natural goodness other people had, she couldn't afford to be good, literally. Good meant she had to let her walls down, and that was never an option.

She stomped her foot on the couch. Elijah chuckled.

'Does this mean after I give birth you'll stop being good to me?' Hayley internally groaned, her neediness had made her sound whore like. Out of context. As if she was barrelling her words with hidden innuendos. If it wasn't so dark she may have blushed. But Elijah seemed indifferent, so it must have just been her imagination.

'I don't think that's even possible, Hayley.'

'You don't even know me. Yet you act...like you know me well.' _Act like you love me. _She continued on. 'Elijah, I think you're only being good to me because I'm with child.' She didn't know why she said it, or why her emotions were somewhere between rage and sadness. She felt tears prick her eyes. Pathetic.

'Sweet girl, what makes you think that?' Elijah wanted to lean forward and caress her face, but chose his _judgement_ against. He was undecided to where Haley's emotions were right now.

'I should have seen it earlier. Elijah, if there's one thing I've learned about you it's that you're like being honourable and living up to it. You have a soft spot for people like me, broken, homeless, pregnant, people like me. And Elijah, I'm not always like this. This is my most and only vulnerable stage. I'm never like this. And once I have my baby, this- this, opening doors for me and carrying me to bed and getting me breakfast and keeping me warm- will be gone! I won't take it. Because I don't need it. I can take care of myself and, and- and-' Hayley's sobs were guttural now, her voice had been strained at the speed at which she spoke. She was breaking in front of him, the exact opposite happened. Instead of trying to show herself as able, as- as okay, she proved otherwise.

And she shut her eyes tight and cried silently at the sheer stupidity of her actions.

Elijah blinked twice. He learned a few things about himself as Hayley released herself in sorrow. 1. He couldn't stand a women crying. 2. He couldn't stand a women, especially this woman Hayley crying. 3. Her strength had him awed.

'Haley, shhhhh...' He brought her towards his chest, and she nestled herself there, soothed by his hands stroking her mane.

'I do indeed have a 'soft spot' as you say for those who are vulnerable. But I have an even softer spot for those who are fighters.'

'Is it a crime for me for wanting to take care of you?' Elijah whispered into her hair, hoping she wouldn't hear.

With super pregnancy hormones, came heightened senses including hearing. Haley's heart rate sped as she heard him wanting, to take care of her. No one wanted to take care of her. But, she had to expect this with Elijah, he took care of things. It was in his personality.

'You take care of too many things, whose going to take care of you?' Elijah could feel the teasing smile in her voice. But it felt good to know she was caring, caring for him. It felt alien almost. He was normally the care giver. To have it reciprocated, well, it felt different indeed.

_Good different._

'Oh, I don't know. I just hope a little wolf might have some affection to take care of little old me.' Haley liked this side of Elijah, wishing to see it more often. She giggled, a little too flirtatiously.

'Ugh, stupid hormones.' She mumbled.

'Is there anything I can do to make it better?' Elijah innocently asked.

Haley's over-active mind lead her to the thought Elijah was suggesting otherwise, but the concern on his face meant he was being genuinely curious. She found it hugely comical.

And laughed, and laughed, border lining a lunatics laugh.

'Please tell me you didn't ask that.' She lifted her head from his chest, Elijah noticed the glow on her smiling face. He wanted her to be more like this. To keep it like this. Hayley figured it wouldn't take Elijah too long to guess what she had found so funny, his brains were probably doing some Original Vampire stuff and putting two and two together.

Despite wanting to stay and thoroughly enjoy his face when he realised, she knew that this could be potentially, devastatingly awkward. So with that thought and a last smile at Elijah she got up and told him goodnight, saying she wanted to walk up to bed instead of being carried.

Once Hayley was half way up the stairs, downstairs Elijah hadn't moved. Then it hit him. '_Stupid Hormones.' Pregnant. Pregnant women. Over emotional, pregnant women. Supernatural pregnant women. Heightened senses. Thoroughly explains her burst of sadness. Help- hormones. _

_Oh. Lust. Heightened lust. _

Elijah shifted uncomfortably. And probably for the first time in his lifetime, cringed at what happened. He did say he would take care of her, and whilst a darker, more selfish side of him wanted to do it to the full extent in any form- the more rational side of him was right in how it would be a bad idea. He couldn't afford to lose his composed side to her. Yet.

AN: So, what do you guys think? Should I carry it on?


End file.
